What? A Teenager? With Alucard?
by alucardgal
Summary: 10 years had passed, and Andraya is now the Hellsing heir...but what lies in her past...read and find out...A/N: read, What? A 5 Year old Kid? With Alucard? Andraya Kiddnapped! Alucard And AnrayaThe Talk! first...Ty


**Flames with be roasting marshmallows!!!**

**Me: Hello Everyone!!!! I finally did it!!!! The sequel!! Yay!! *Dances around***

**Sir Integra: Finally, now I know what happens after the torture you put me into!**

**Me: Ummm….Sir Integra, What you went through is normal in having a kid.**

**Sir Integra: …….**

**Alucard: Well, what took you long?**

**Me: Well, as I wrote in my profile, that I am a fan of Michael Jackson, R.I.P. Also, my grandma went into surgery, so here I am!**

**Alucard: Oh….**

**Andraya: YEAH!!!! Finally! I find out what happens next!!**

**Me: Hehehehe…Ok Seras will you do the Disclaimer, please.**

**Seras: ^_^ Of course! Ok, alucardgal doesn't own Hellsing, if she did, it would be in chaos! Now On WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Chapter 1-**

The sun was rising, giving the colors: of reds, orange, pink, and a bit of purple on top of the clouds that were in the blue sky. Some birds were chirping, the Hellsing Manor was busy. The solders we practicing there fire. The servants were busy cleaning, the cooks preparing breakfast. And the aged old butler was staking paperwork for Sir Hellsing, who currently was in a meeting with one of the Protestant Knights.

Suddenly, everyone heard, "NO!!! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THE SEX TALK ALUCARD!!"

Walter was at this point, was walking from the kitchen, holding a try, wondering if should move, when a 15 year old girl, with blue jeans, and a black tank top, with a blue jean jacket over it, ran through wall. "Hi Walter…err…Bye Walter!" She greeted, running through his arms, and tray.

"Andraya!" Alucard called fallowing the girl, now known as Andraya.

"Master! Leave Andraya alone!" A strawberry blond women, wearing back jeans, blouse, and a coat, walking after them, finally able to go through the wall, with some difficulty.

"Hey Walter!" She greeted before fighting her way through the next wall.

In the meantime, Andraya had made it to the meeting room and ran through one of the members. She stopped in front of Sir Integra and grinned. "Hi Mom!" She greeted, standing through Sir Integra's papers.

Alucard stated to come through and Andraya paled. "Shit, Bye Mom!" She exclaimed and ran out of the table, and through the next wall.

-Hello Master, goodbye Master. - Alucard stated in Sir Integra's mind, while Sir Integra held her head so her fingers touched her temple. Inside the other knights, he sends death threats. He followed Andraya exact path, while yelling, "Andraya, you will listen to this!"

Shortly after this a struggling strawberry blond, tried to get through the wall. She was stuck halfway though the wall. "Hi Sir Integra!" She greeted, still struggling.

Without even a second glance, Sir Integra stood up and went to the struggling women. She to the women's hand and with one pull and pulled her out of the wall.

"Whoa, thank you Sir Integra! I have to go after Master now." The women stated and went around the table. With a determined look she started to go through the wall. A sound of surprise and a girlish giggle followed the woman out.

"Who was that?" One of the Knights asked.

"That was Seras Victoria." Sir Integra replied annoyed.

"No, the other girl!" Another Knight asked.

"My daughter, Andraya Hellsing!" Sir Integra stated with an end of discussion tone to her voice.

Meanwhile, Andraya believed she was truly going to get away from Alucard. Seras surprised her by coming out of the wall, and both given a girly giggle. "Gotta go Seras!" Andraya stated as she backed up. Seras was going to say something but, too late. Andraya ran into something and the something wrapped arms around her. "Now, to have that talk." Alucard stated by Andraya's ear.

"I had the talk when I was 13 years old! It is the same!" Andraya stated, trying to get out of his grip.

"No, it is not the same, which was a private school! This is a public high school/collage place! You could get hurt, even worse raped!" Alucard stated.

"Uh…hello? Who taught me self-defense? You, Walter, and Mom! Besides, who in their right mind would mess with a Hellsing?" Andraya argued, still trying to get out of his death grip.

"Besides, boys are always boys with only one thing on their minds. You told me so yourself, and aren't you exaggerating a bit?" She added.

"No, now what do you do when a guy you don't like, gets closer to you for comfort?" Alucard asked.

"Gorge his eyes out with a spoon? Or pencil, scissors, and/or my own hands?" Andraya stated though she asked at the same time.

"That would work, but you don't have but your hands, what do you do?" Alucard answered.

"Kick him where the sun don't shine?" Andraya asked in an innocent child toned voice.

"Good…now…" Alucard stated, as Andraya groan loudly, as Seras still stuck in the wall-who was laughing at Andraya's predicament

As we fade to black we all hear Andraya saying, "I KNOW ALL THAT AREADY ALUCARD!!!!!!!!!!"

**Me, Seras, and Sir Integra: Hahahahahahahahaha!!!**

**Andraya: Grrr….HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!!!!**

**Alucard: What? You had to hear it again anyway.**

**Me, Seras, and Sir Integra: Hahahahahahahahaha!!!**

**Andraya: Grrr….-Runs up to me and ties me up- Now if you wanna know what happens next…**

**Alucard: REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Me: Help me PLEASE!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! T_T**


End file.
